


Work First, Fun Later

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The faster you get done, the faster the rest of my clothes come off.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work First, Fun Later

“Math is so boring though,” Malia complained, erasing her work for the third time. She threw down her pencil with a sigh and looked up at Lydia who was working on her biology homework. “Can we just make out instead? Making out is way more fun than this is.”

“Work first, fun later,” Lydia chuckled.

“Or,” Malia started, hand going to Lydia’s thigh and slowly sliding up and under her skirt. “Fun now, homework later.”

Lydia glanced around the library, but it was deserted and they were in a far corner where she knew they wouldn’t be seen. For a moment, she thought about indulging Malia but instead gently pushed her hand away. “If you get your homework done first, I will gladly make out with you.”

Malia pouted. “Lydia.”

Lydia leaned forward and gave Malia a peck on the lips. “Gives you a reason to get your homework done, if we do something now, I know you won’t do it later.”

Malia gave a sigh and picked up her pencil. “Okay.” After a couple of minutes, Lydia shifted in her seat a couple of times before a bright red thong was tossed onto Malia’s math book. Malia looked up at Lydia who winked.

“The faster you get done, the faster the rest of my clothes come off.”


End file.
